Surgida de la espuma
by Katabrecteri
Summary: AU* Anclado en tierras Helénicas, en un tiempo en que la magia mitológica pasó a ser razón, en que la guerra fue la unica ocupación. Yaten se embarca hacia la nada, siendo atrapado en sensasiones que toman el control absoluto de su voluntad.
1. El deseo me impulsa en torno a ti

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**Las alusiones a la mitología griega pertenecen a…bueno, los griegos, y a cada ser humano de este planeta que se haya encantado con sus historias de magia, batallas y amores apasionados.**

_**.**_

**.**

**

* * *

  
**

**.**

**.**

_**SURGIDA DE LA ESPUMA**_

**.**

**.**

**El deseo me impulsa en torno a ti.**

**.**

_A ti, cuyo trono brilla lleno de colores, _

_Afrodita inmortal, hija de Zeus, que tejes intrigas, _

_Yo te imploro:_

_No tortures con penas ni sinsabores,_

_¡oh, soberana!, a mi alma._

_En vez de ello, ven hacia mí…_

**.**

Se cuenta que hubo días en que los caballos alados pastaban cercanos a los hombres, que las sirenas deleitaban con frecuencia a marineros. Aquellos tiempos en que los dioses se camuflaban entre los mortales, y aun así reluciendo sin poder dejar de lado quienes eran. Pero hubo quienes acostumbraron pisar fuera del Olimpo, unos más que otros. Apolo incansablemente esparciendo talento, provocando a su inspiración. Artemisa solitaria por sus bosques, armada de arco y flecha sagrados, observando servatillos brincando. Atenea apoyando el raciocinio del hombre, instándolo a explotar su potencial mental. Dionisios deleitándose de los placeres que los olímpicos y terrenales gustaron desde el inicio de sus tiempos.

Y estuvo ella.

Flotando sobre la los prados tiernos, ágilmente moviendo su figura, permitiendo al viento jugar con sus bucles dorados, alejándose con gracia de su cuerpo, volando en la brisa. Su brillo destelló en cada pedazo de tierra donde posó sus pies.

Afrodita. Incluso su nombre pronunciado generó música a los oídos que tuvieran la fortuna de escucharlo. Siendo escasos quienes se deleitaron con un murmullo de su voz melodiosa. Ella, única entre las mujeres, la más hermosa, la más deseada, la más provocativa deidad olímpica.

Se refugió en la lejanía de aquella isla inubicable, en la espesura de sus bosques, en la transparencia de sus aguas. Jugó a amar elementos opuestos, amaneciendo sobre las montañas, impregnándose del atardecer en la costa. Nunca se dejó ver, excepto cuando llevó al lugar a sus discípulas, erigiendo allí un templo lleno de secretos y rituales sensoriales. Protegió a cada doncella que allí vivió, siendo una parte de ella misma hecha mortal. Les entregó la capacidad de descubrir en su interior, todo el poder que contiene en sí una mujer, todo lo que puede desatar una mujer.

Y aun con ello, fueron pocas las que alguna vez lo llevaron a práctica, pero cada una de ellas esperó poder disfrutar alguna vez de lo que Afrodita les instruyó, poder percibir en carne propia lo que su diosa tanto veneró.

La sensualidad femenina.

Pero con el tiempo, el intercambio de generaciones, cada vez se creyó menos en la existencias de las damas del templo de Afrodita. Si aún adoraron s sus dioses, ya poco se notó en algo más que sus posiciones bélicas, y no en el amor sensual.

-

…_y por la tranquila orilla_

_la brisa susurra entre las ramas del manzano_

_y sobre las estremecidas hojas,_

_se esparce el letargo._

Él no fue nunca cobarde. No era que quisiese evadir las guerras en las que el resto se ocupaba, y en ocasiones perdían sus vidas. Hubo algo más que tomó su cuerpo y lo instó a preparar su navío, abastecerse de provisiones, buscar abrigo. Arreglando cada detalle para embarcarse en su ciega travesía.

Yaten navegó varias veces por el Egeo, sabiendo sus rutas, podría decir que lo conocía a la perfección donde lo llevaría cada corriente marítima, y que pisó alguna vez cada costa que bañaron sus aguas. Pero quedaron tierras inexploradas, algunas islas menores al sureste, llegando a las costas que encaminaban hacia lo que perteneció a los helenos, siendo ahora terreno persa. Su plan de ruta fue claro: permitir a la marea que le guiase a capricho, solo controlando en el pequeño timón en caso de avanzar hacia tierras ya conocidas, o hacia el océano abierto, mas al sur.

Sintió la envoltura de los _Anemoi_, adivinando que fue _Coro_ quien se apropió de llevarlo donde deseó. Fue extraño, sabiendo que se encontraba en plena primavera, que este viento fuera el que apareciera en su camino. Sintió lo que deseó en absoluto, libertad.

Ninguna mujer queriendo sentarlo en un sitio definitivo, ni las largas horas de entrenamiento sudoroso para las batallas. No más polis ruidosas y exaltadas. La brisa marítima invadió sus sentidos, sensibilizándolo ante los estímulos naturales.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, navegó en su propio ritmo, sin costas visibles, sin saber donde las aguas le llevaron. Tal vez fueron semanas, solo supo que estaba perdiendo el control de su mente. Siempre planificó llevar lo necesario, y así fue, ni agua ni comida escaseó, pero el espacio limitado de la embarcación, el girar constantemente en la pequeñez del lugar le confundió la cabeza. El constante ritmo que provocaban las olas, meciéndolo, aumentó el efecto. Cansado, enfermo, se durmió esa noche observando cómo una infinidad de estrellas se abalanzaban sobre él mientras cayó a pasos lentos al reino de Morfeo.

Ignorando las horas en que permaneció dormido, se reincorporó al oír el cantar de las aves. Vio bandadas dispersas en días anteriores, pero ese ruido fue distinto. Aves costeras.

"Tierra" Adivinó, aun aletargado.

Entrecerró sus ojos para agudizar su búsqueda, volteándose hacia cada punto cardinal, queriendo saber el origen de las aves que escuchó cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Y lo encontró. Apenas un punto diminuto en el sudeste, sintiendo que ese era, al fin, su destino. Pudo distinguir, acorde avanzaba hacia el lugar, las incipientes pero ondeadas montañas, luego la espesura verde de sus bosques, contrastando con el azul claro de sus costas en un perfecto intercambio de intensidad de ambos colores. Sin desperdiciar ya más del tiempo que perdió durante su viaje, giró el timón en esa dirección, apurando el avance, con una urgencia repentina de atracar en aquel desconocido lugar.

La orilla era completamente distinguida, incluso en su pequeño roquerío adornando en la arena. Por fin alcanzó el fondo, lo suficientemente cerca para bajar del navío, mojando su cuerpo donde el oleaje suave arribó. Salió del agua mientras quitaba su calzado húmedo, acostumbrando sus plantas a la suavidad de la arena fina, brillante, dorada.

Junto con el siseo de la brisa moviendo los gránulos, llegó a él un murmullo difuso, un murmullo cadencioso que atrapó el dominio de su voluntad. Envolviéndolo en una neblina que movió su cuerpo hacia la entrada del bosque…

-

-

-

* * *

.

.

_- Anemoi_: en la mitología griega, los dioses del viento.

_- Coro_: Uno de los vientos menores, del Noroeste, asociado a la llegada del invierno. Por eso la extrañeza de Yaten por sentirlo aparecer en primavera.

- El extracto al inicio y el de en medio, pertenecen a Safo, poetisa griega.

_._

_._

_**Esto es algo que he pensado desde hace un tiempo. Siempre he amado la mitología griega, demasiado. No será muy extenso. Es algo onírico, de hecho, siempre he pensado en los mitos como un sueño constante, un sueño que quisiera soñar por bastante tiempo xD**_

_**Aclaro que hay cosas que pueden deviarse de lo que es el mito griego, pero es porque asi se me ocurrió para la historia, jajaja, sería como un AU de Sailor Moon y Greek Mythology.**_

_**Nos vemos en esta y las demás historias ^^**_

_**Espero comentarios, sugerencias y acotaciones que quieran dejarme. =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	2. Cómo te deslizas de mis manos

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**Las alusiones a la mitología griega pertenecen a…bueno, los griegos, y a cada ser humano de este planeta que se haya encantado con sus historias de magia, batallas y amores apasionados.**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

**.**

**Cómo te deslizas de mis manos.**

**.**

_Ríe seductoramente,_

_Y mi corazón se apura en el pecho._

_Porque desde el instante en que te veo,_

_No puedo decir palabra._

_Al contrario, mi lengua se quiebra,_

_E, inesperadamente, corre sutilmente_

_Bajo mi piel el fuego…_

**.**

Junto con el siseo de la brisa moviendo los gránulos, llegó a él un murmullo difuso, un murmullo cadencioso que atrapó el dominio de su voluntad. Envolviéndolo en una neblina que impulsó su cuerpo hacia la entrada del bosque…

El poder que lo movió fue disipándose, devolviéndole la capacidad de mandar a su organismo en lo que hizo. Cada vez que escuchó más cercano el movimiento, su cuerpo se detuvo, siendo incapaz de apresurarse al encuentro que deseó. Realmente no tuvo idea de lo que seguía, pero necesitó alcanzar algo, controlar su búsqueda.

Plantó sus pies en la tierra del bosque, cerrando sus ojos, tratando de concentrar sus sentidos en solo uno, rebuscando por una pista que le llevase a esa fuerza atrayente. Un ruido, hojas de árbol revoloteando, siguió el sonido hasta la copa verdosa. Ahí solo encontró un ave asustada por su presencia.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó. Presionando los puños contra sus piernas, buscando traer de vuelta la calma.

Iba a optar por devolverse hacia su embarcación, pero en el suelo descubrió su esperanza. Una tela tendida. La tomó entre sus manos enseguida, palpando la suavidad, no pudiendo recordar algo que se sintiera así. Al otro lado del océano conoció muchas telas, pero ninguna que se igualase. La extendió hacia el cielo, haciendo que los rayos de sol que penetraron a través de los árboles, alcanzaran el material, observando que mientras la movió, el color era distinto, no sabiendo cual era el original.

Luego el aroma. Impregnada de fragancias indescifrables, dulces, suaves, sensitivas. Nada normal, pero a esas alturas, Yaten dudó que algo normal ocurriera en ese lugar.

Risas inundaron la espesura del bosque, risas de mujer. El platinado, ya cansado del asunto, apretó la tela entre sus manos, juntando aire en sus pulmones.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Grito desesperado.

Convertidas en carcajadas jocosas, coquetas, se atenuaron en dirección contraria de donde ingresó. Sin pensarlo, corrió persiguiéndola, una vez más.

El follaje aumentó su espesura, haciendo denso el camino, las ramas alcanzaron su piel, rasgando levemente sus extremidades. No se detuvo a quejarse del ardor, no pensando en algo más que alcanzarla, no sabiendo realmente quién podría encontrarse en ese lugar apartado y jugar con él.

Interminables líneas de verde y madera se interpusieron, pudiendo apenas ver los rayos solares al otro lado. Pero nada le detuvo. Escuchó el movimiento líquido cada vez mas claro, atisbando que se encontraba en los últimos dominios del bosque. Apremió su paso, tanto como le fue posible. Alcanzando el límite, encegueciéndose con el repentino halo de luz que golpeó sus ojos claros, luego del tiempo que permaneció en las penumbras del bosque. Esperó poder acostumbrarse, queriendo observar su nuevo escenario.

Era el extremo opuesto al que atracó. Observó los detalles, pretendiendo ubicarse, pero no logrando asimilar un lugar así. La arena tuvo color similar al lugar al que arribó, pero parecía brillar en pequeños destellos cristalinos. A diferencia de la otra playa, no llevó a un mar abierto, si no a un pequeño golfo de agua turquesa mezclada con toques de blancura, que osciló en una constancia hipnotizante. Y ahí la vio por primera vez. Tuvo razón, era una mujer, pero no pareció ser similar a alguna que antes pasara frente a sus ojos.

Ella caminaba por las rocas, que adentrándose en el agua fueron bañadas, humedeciendo sus pies ligeros. La tela similar a la abandonada entre los árboles, pero luciendo mas clara, mas blanquecina, se enredó entre sus piernas largas, jugando en ellas cuando la brisa se acomodaba en su paseo por el camino dispar. Su atuendo dejó lucir su silueta, haciendo que Yaten contuviera el aliento, maravillado en el espectáculo surreal. El cabello oro bailó en ondas libres sobre sus hombros y espalda, alargándose hasta cubrir sus caderas. Aun ocultando el rostro de la necesidad que tuvo el platinado por terminar de descubrirla.

Pero lo que ignoró es que no fue su logro el alcanzarla, ella lo quiso así. Lo percibió atento a sus movimientos, entonces viendo su momento de presentarse. Volteó, caminando hacia la orilla a un ritmo tan pausado, que observó enseguida el rostro del hombre inquietarse por la demora. Sonrió. Esa siempre fue la idea.

Él salió a su encuentro, siendo totalmente opuesto en la velocidad de ella. Pero alcanzando su cercanía, volvió a sentir su cuerpo paralizado. No fue necesario de su movimiento, ella le ayudó a obtener lo que quiso, su tacto.

La rubia movió su mano con destreza, rozando la mejilla masculina, apenas necesitando los leves toques para marearlo en sensaciones, sonrió gustosa de la rendición del platinado. Él no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos, deleitándose, esperando que continuara, deseando que fuera aun más cercana.

"Yaten…" Murmuró lentamente. Casi en un exhalo.

Todo vino de golpe a su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos violentamente, saliendo del efecto de ensoñación que lo mantenía quieto. La mujer no estaba ahí. Pero le escuchó pronunciar su nombre, con claridad. No teniendo idea quién era y porqué le conocía. Volvió a sentirla, riendo cercana por su espalda. Giró, sosteniéndola antes que desapareciera nuevamente.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" Inquirió irritado, tanto como estuvo encantado.

"Deberías comenzar mas suave…" Reclamó, no queriendo ser contenida de esa forma. "…ya sabes, pensé que si lograbas atraparme no sería esa tu reacción." Insinuó.

Aligeró la tensión, no sujetándola, pero tampoco apartándose, él quiso saber lo algunas cosas.

"No sé qué es este lugar." Admitió. Instándola a responder mientras se sentaron uno al lado del otro sobre la calidez de la arena.

"Una isla." Indicó con simpleza, observando divertida cómo Yaten elevaba una ceja, sabiendo que él quiso algo más que sus respuestas vagas. Pero adorando irritarlo, lo que hasta el momento, hacía con maestría.

"Está bien…es una isla virgen, nadie viene aquí, a menos que sea deseo de la diosa." Relató en brevedad.

"¿Cuál de las diosas?" Continuó, adentrándose a su investigación.

"¿Puedes verte en el reflejo del agua? ¿Puedes ver tus ojos y no sentirte rendido por su color, por su profundidad?" Reflexionó, acercándose a él, volviendo a explorarlo con sus dedos, remarcando sus ojos, cosquilleando en sus pestañas. Yaten quiso reprochar, saber a qué diosa debía el estar ahí, saber quién era ella y porqué andaba recorriendo sola ese lugar. Pero nada en su cabeza tuvo sentido cuando sus palabras calaron en él, cuando volvió a vibrar con sus caricias apenas perceptibles, pero increíblemente efectivas. Le dejó hacer lo que quiso, sintiendo como lo recostó sobre sus piernas solo cubiertas con la tela tornasolada, cantando con una voz dulce algo que no comprendió, revoloteando en su cabello plata en masajes que lo relajaron. Se permitió caer en el efecto, sospechando que tampoco tendría la alternativa a combatirlo, durmiéndose poco a poco. Sintiendo la voz cada vez más en lejanía mientras continuó sabiendo de sus manos sobre su cabello.

Pasó el tiempo perdido en su sueño, estando conciente que ella lo provocó, pero aun así, no deseando soñar otra cosa que no fuera la rubia desnuda en movimientos sensuales sobre su cuerpo, ambos asemejando el vaivén de las olas que los acompañaron.

_El hombre frente a ti,_

_Parece igualar a los dioses._

_Se sienta cerca, con la cabeza inclinada_

_Y te escucha hablar dulcemente…_

La normalidad repicó en su rostro descansado. Sintiéndola alejarse, se obligó a despertar, costándole esfuerzo lograrlo. El sedante que fue dormir sobre sus piernas y con su masaje constante le dejó débil. Pero ella no iba a desaparecer simplemente.

Tomó su muñeca deteniéndola en su lugar, debiendo aligerar sus impulsos cuando vio la mirada azulada tornarse acuosa. No quiso asustarla, pero ella acababa con su paciencia, sumiéndolo en más preguntas, en misterios que quiso descubrir y luego mantenerla ahí. Pero supo que eventualmente desaparecería, notando que le era natural el ser inquieta y revolotear por los rincones de la isla.

Formuló rápidamente sus actividades mientras la observaba volver a sonreír, brillante, magnífica. Planeó buscar comida y acomodar sus cosas al volver al otro lado del bosque. Tuvo que buscar energías para recorrer ese lugar que cada vez le llamaba más a permanecer.

Ella se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia las rocas bañadas donde la encontró al salir de los árboles. No sería de nuevo agresivo, pero al menos podía ser incansable.

"Sabes quién soy. Dime quién eres tu, al menos dame un nombre." Pidió, manteniendo su postura a no quedarse sin saber al menos eso.

La brisa violentó contra la arena, cubriendo el lugar con la espesa tormenta dorada. Yaten cubrió sus ojos, tratando de avanzar hacia la rubia. Guiado por el repentino canto que ella comenzó, pero no pudo divisarla cerca. Tan inesperado como inició, la melodía se detuvo súbitamente. Dejando espacio para que solo un murmullo de la voz femenina llegara a los oídos del platinado, brindándole su respuesta.

"Mina…"

-

-

-

* * *

_Los poemas, nuevamente, pertenecen a Safo._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

_._

_**Lamento demorar, pero he tenido tres semanas de millones de trabajos que hacer y no morir en el intento, vuelvo a penas puedo. Y agradezco la paciencia =)**_

_._

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Qué bien que te haya gustado, ya veo que te has convertido en una mas de las encantadas con ellos ^^ eso es genial. Cuidate y vuelve pronto!**_

– _**SAILOR O: Oh, lo logré xD es un poco tarde, pero al fin! Gracias por pasar por aquí y por andar actualizando =) saludos **_

– _**SOL KAORY: Creo que se me da eso de sorprenderte =PHe buscado por todos lados y no logro encontrar la de ovidio, solo la de Kafka, pero ya aparecerá! Gracias por la confianza que con un par de palabras tiradas ya le pones a esta historia. Vuelve a la vida, que haces falta. =) besos**_

– _**GINSEI: Lo adoraste? ^^ eso me hace feliz. Ya no voy a decirte q actualices una historia xq perdí la cuenta de las que leo y espero xD Aunque si recuerdo un dibujo… **_

_**Creo que debo dormir. Besos =)**_

– _**XASSIE: Es como el club de soporte a la pareja que no hubo tiempo de poner en anime, y por lo que veo habían varias, y cada vez van mas. Si, ellos son mis favoritos tb. Saludos =)**_

– _**HAZUKI OOTORY KOU D'FLOURITE: ¬¬ me haces gastar tiempo intentando escribir bien tu nick xD pero no importa, tu nunca escribes bien el mio. Jajajaja. No es el primero, despistada, pero si me alegra que lo dejes ^^ Y me divierto riendonos de los Kou xD Nos vemos!!**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Lili, pero no digas qué es de la edad, si tu no has estado cumpliendo años recientemente xD Te gusta si!!. Ok, es que me da la baja a veces y es lindo leer eso, tengo problemas de falta de ego xD Oie Onírico es relativo a soñar o a la sensación de estar en un sueño. Sé que estas mas ocupada, ojalá andes pronto con noticias, besos!**_

_._

_._

_**Espero sus comentarios con anhelo, extrañamente mas de lo normal =S ok, debe ser el comienzo de la primavera en el polo sur que me anda poniendo hipersensible, aun asi, como siempre, agradezco los reviews y lecturas ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	3. Y seduces con trucos a mi vida

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**Las alusiones a la mitología griega pertenecen a…bueno, los griegos, y a cada ser humano de este planeta que se haya encantado con sus historias de magia, batallas y amores apasionados.**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

** .**

**Y seduces con trucos a mi vida.**

**.**

_Pensé mucho en los tiempos…_

_Una muchacha parecida a una diosa,_

_La más bella en la danza._

_Se destacaba como la fuerte luz del sol._

_Y tenía los dedos rosados,_

_Rodeados de estrellas._

_Sus ojos brillaban sobre el mar salado_

_Y las praderas florecidas._

**.**

Calculó una semana de estar en la isla, divertido en parte explorándola, descubriendo cada nueva maravilla que la naturaleza le brindó. Estar en tan paradisíaco paisaje le sensibilizó los sentidos, percibiendo todo lo más sutil. Pero su encanto competía con la frustración de no encontrar a Mina por más de cinco minutos. Ella parecía tener el pasatiempo de arrancar de él, causándole incluso gracia. Pero para Yaten fue una tortura verla desvanecerse de su presencia cada vez que él quiso tocarla.

Maldijo al Olimpo por no brindarle la oportunidad. Y recordó que hace poco tiempo tuvo una familia, que tuvo una madre que reprobó su poco respeto hacia sus deidades, advirtiéndole que algún día se lo cobrarían, dejándolo sin ganas de tentarlos así nuevamente. Sintió la voz dura de su padre, reprochándole su poco interés en cooperar con el resto de los helenos, mientras defendieron sus tierras. Visualizó a sus hermanas, aburridas en sus casas, atendiendo y hostigando a sus maridos. Y sus hermanos agotándose en batallas estúpidas. El asunto es que no los extrañó, ni un solo instante. Cada recuerdo de su vida en las desiguales tierras griegas, solo le hizo adorar mas su situación actual.

No tenía que cumplir sus costumbres ni deberes. Podía yacer y contemplar la belleza del lugar, verse reflejado en el agua tranquila inmersa en los bosques, y notarse sonriente. Y tuvo solo para él a una mujer por la que cayó totalmente en deseo. Una mujer enigmática, risueña, libre…

Tan libre como él quiso siempre ser.

Sacudió su cabeza. Olvidando los anhelos, queriendo las acciones. Decidió explorar lo que aun desconocía. Teniendo cada vez una idea mejor sobre la distribución de la isla. Ya no se perdía con facilidad, a excepción de las veces en que su orientación se enturbiaba por las escapadas de Mina.

El mar se calmó a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en apenas un vaivén de cuna.

Yaten se alertó, comenzando a reconocer el comportamiento de la naturaleza a su alrededor cuando ella estuvo cerca. Pareciendo rendirse a su majestuosidad totalmente. Los pájaros cantaron con esmero, sintió el aroma de las flores colarse junto a la brisa. Y luego ella, caminando despreocupada por la orilla, mezclando sus pasos ligeros con la espuma escasa que llegó hasta sus pies.

No cuidó sus movimientos, pero si se aseguró que mantener la seguridad de sus caminar mientras se acercó a ella. La asechó, circundando su paseo, midiendo el lugar para no permitirle algún escape. Se tornó serio, ya comenzaba a obsesionarle sin remedio el mantenerla quieta.

Pero la densidad se rompió con su melódica risa.

Continuó los círculos trazados por él, danzando, persiguiéndolo a la vez que era perseguida. Chapoteando en el agua salada mientras la brisa elevaba la tela ligera de su vestimenta. El mar se volvió uno con ella, brindándole pequeños rastros de olas que inundaron sus pies al ritmo que ella se movió.

En inicio estuvo encantado de observarla en sus movimientos fluidos, pero entendió que era una burla de su parte. Él no iba a ser burlado por nadie, menos por una mujer. Dejó su jugueteo y la alcanzó, deteniéndola cerca, surcándola con la mirada. El mar se agitó mientras la sacó del lugar, manteniéndola apegada a él, intentando no ser brusco, pero sin poder evitarlo del todo.

Pensó que ella se asustaría, como ya había pasado cuando él se descontrolaba, pero la vio impávida, sin alguna señal para adivinar lo que pasaba en ella.

Bajó a la arena, haciéndola sentarse a su lado, no permitiendo que su mano soltase sus brazos. La observó, esperando una reacción, miedo, inseguridad, desprotección. Pero solo encontró un par de ojos intensos en su color de cielo, compitiendo en dominación con él, no dando algún indicio de debilidad.

"No huirás." – Dijo decidido.

"¿Es eso una orden?" – Bromeó coqueta.

Iba a contestarle, responder a su desafío, pero no pudo. Viendo sus manos acercase, sus dedos silenciándolo, se perdió. La había dejado ganar, se permitió rendirse a sus encantos. Sintió los granos de arena escurriéndose en su espalda, notando recién que estaba recostado, que la tenía en frente.

Fue una pintura perfecta. Sus cabellos dorados cayendo hasta él, sus ojos enmarcados con algo que no podía descifrar. Su piel tersa, y toda ella rodeada por la intensidad del cielo despejado. No pudiendo reprimirse a tocarla, acercó sus manos gastadas, hirviéndole la piel al contacto, queriendo más de ese fuego que envolvió a la ninfa que estaba a unos centímetros.

"Quisiera saber de donde has salido, Mina." – Exhaló ansioso.

"De donde quieras." – Contestó sugestiva, no poniendo atención en algo mas que la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

No iba a perder tiempo en indagaciones, no en ese instante que la tuvo como quiso, que solo pretendió aprovecharse de cada momento. Avanzó sus manos, paseándose desde las mejillas a su cuello, alzando su cabeza para alcanzarla. Pero Mina fue más rápida, y empujó la nuca del platinado contra la arena, reclamando sus labios, instigándole los sentidos.

Nada de la mujer frágil que vio por primera vez, hubo en ese beso. Apenas presionándose contra él, ya sintió el incendio, y no tuvo intención de apagarlo. Se movió, reconociendo su boca, adentrándose en cada recoveco, sabiendo que por más que probara, no podría saciarse de la ambrosia que ella derramó. El gusto lo volvió insano, queriendo tomar todo lo que quiso, todo lo que deseó desde que la vio con su andar despreocupado. Desde que supo que los dioses si podían apiadarse de un mortal ingrato y dejarle degustar a una de sus criaturas.

La dominó para voltearse juntos, pero ella retrocedió. Maldijo internamente por hacerla alejarse, pero entonces notó que no era un rechazo.

"Ven…" – Pronunció, poniéndose de pie, acercándose de vuelta al agua mientras estiraba sus brazos, indicándole que esperaba una respuesta a la invitación.

No dudo, siendo guiado por sus instintos hasta estar ambos cubiertos hasta la mitad. Empapados tanto del agua salada como del deseo que los inundó.

Esta vez fue Yaten quien se lanzó hacia su presa, certero en su caza, enredándola con sus brazos sin escape. Para su deleite, Mina no hizo más que facilitarle la situación, enrollándole con sus piernas, alterando su pulso cuando avanzó de su cuello hasta besar sus hombros. Comiendo cada fibra de él, llevándose consigo su enojo por las burlas, y cada onza de razón sobre cualquier cosa.

Ondas irregulares se desprendieron desde ellos, agitando el mar con sus cuerpos, removiendo los cimientos que habían permanecido sin algún toque desde siempre.

Recorrió sus piernas, sintiendo su temperatura incluso en el contraste del agua. A medida que sus cuerpos se agotaron del mutuo ataque, relajaron sus extremidades, ya no poseyendo la necesidad imperiosa de estar apretados al otro, sino queriendo tener espacio suficiente para seguir el recorrido.

Mina se movió, danzando alrededor de Yaten nuevamente, él se encantó, aprovechando de maquinar como terminaría de tenerla ahí mismo. Su voz lo hizo reaccionar, mientras ella giraba a mayor velocidad, tan fuerte como las olas se intensificaron.

"Te he encontrado. Tu aun no has encontrado algo de mi." – Sentenció. Pero no fue un reproche, más bien un reto que quiso hacerlo cumplir.

La vio alejarse hacia la orilla, pero en medio del mareo que tuvo de seguirla en su danza, la perdió de vista. Solo viendo el vacío a su alrededor cuando llegó a la arena. No sabiendo como una mujer podía seguir manipulándolo, y someterlo a su voluntad como si de su marioneta se tratase.

Él iba a encontrarla, y Mina dejaría de tenerlo en sus manos, porque la próxima vez que se vieran, él iba a domarla.

-

_El viento desenfrenado_

_Que desde la montaña cae sobre los bosques._

_Así, el amor estremece mi ser…_

-

Volvió a perderse en el tiempo, apenas sabiendo cuando era día o noche. Escasamente contemplando los espejismos en que ella se le aparecía en frente. Dándole indicios que no entendió del todo.

Comenzó a juntar las piezas, poniendo atención, notando que si se calmaba de una vez, podría encontrarla.

Esa mañana despertó extrañado, notando a la naturaleza viva a su alrededor, mas de lo que la percibió durante el tiempo que llevaba en la isla, no sabiendo exactamente cuanto era ese tiempo. Quitó la manta que lo cubría, sintiendo los rayos del sol infiltrándose en su cuerpo desnudo. Puso de vuelta su ropa, notándola al fin seca.

Permaneció tratando de meditar sus actos, pero su mente hace rato había dejado de razonar y respondía al instinto de ir donde quiso. No poniéndose a si mismo mas obstáculos, partió.

El problema que siempre tuvo Yaten, fue en confiar en lo que alguien mas le indicase. Cada cosa que Mina le dijo, lo confundió en extremo, ya no sabiendo qué parte de él respondía en razonamiento y cuando en instinto. Quiso hacerlo a su manera, pero ya estaba perdido.

Contó un par de noches pasar, sin lograr hallar algún punto de encuentro. Simplemente no podía reconocer la vegetación, o el canto extraño de las aves, fue lo único que le indicó que estaba lejos de la partida, y lo instigó a seguir por esa ruta.

Las luces en medio del bosque disminuyeron, indicándole el atardecer. Pensó en terminar su caminata para descasar por la noche, pero alcanzó a divisar que la espesura disminuía, que los colores cálidos de la caída del sol eran visibles. Supo que no quedaban árboles, que a unos metros, encontraría algo más.

Aceleró considerablemente su marcha, apartando ramas, pateando piedras de su camino. Su cuerpo se paralizó al notar en su esplendor el cielo en sus cambios de tonalidades, bajando su vista hasta verlo rodeado de la luz, abrazado por la luz.

Las columnas blancas, perfectamente talladas. Las imágenes de seres que él consideró divinos, la perfección de cada pequeño detalle que incluso desde lejos pudo notar.

Yaten vio muchos templos en su vida, en sus viajes, solía visitarlos por apreciar la fascinante arquitectura de su cultura. No entraba con frecuencia, aborreciendo algunos de los rituales que se practicaron, no queriendo ver ganado sacrificado en nombre de algún dios. Pero nada fue como lo que veía en ese momento, petrificado en hermosura, hechizado a ir a recorrer el interior, tal como fue hechizado por la mujer a la que perseguía.

Entonces lo entendió. La diosa era Afrodita, y ese era su templo, no pudiendo concebir algo mas perfecto para ella. Ató rápidamente los cables, entendiendo que Mina era una de las sacerdotisas, y no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en él. Sabiendo todo lo que se decía de los rituales que practicaban en las islas menores, en honor a la diosa. Rituales que fueron totalmente distintos a los otros, y ciertamente los prefería a los sacrificios de animales.

Corrió hasta toparse con la entrada, ingresando en su búsqueda. Y no tuvo que esforzarse más.

En el fondo del templo había una estatua enorme de Afrodita, imponente, hermosa. Solo deduciéndola por su cuerpo, porque los escasos rayos de sol que quedaban no alumbraron el rostro. Parada a los pies de la obra, la vio. Envuelta en sus tules blancos, notando los destellos del metal que se confundía con el color de su cabello.

Al fin en su destino, caminó hacia ella. Decidido a no dejar pasar mas tiempo y descubrir porqué Mina lo había envuelto de esa manera.

"Te he encontrado." – Susurró para si mismo. Apurando sus pasos para llegar hacia el lugar donde la diosa y la mujer esperaron.

-

-

-

* * *

_Los poemas, pertenecen a Safo._

_._

_._

_**He demorado meses. Aparte de mi carga en la universidad, porque esta historia me había abandonado a mi, haciendo que casi olvidara que la tenía u.u **_

_**Pero han vuelto sus musas. Así que ya veremos lo que pase con mi querido Yaten.**_

_._

_**REVIEWS**_

– _**LERINNE: Creo que hasta a mi se me hace confuso a ratos xD Tb amo la poesía de aquí, esa que pongo en extractos. Creo que sin leerlas esta historia no existiría. Espero que hayas tenido algo de tiempo libre en fin de año. Cuidate =)**_

– _**SOL KAORY: Mátame de una vez Tortuguita. Nunca entendí bien el asunto de la escritura distinta, ya sabes que hago lo que puedo, pero a veces no sé si escribo yo o mi alter ego xD. Y con eso de entretener a tus lectoras, he hecho mal trabajo, mira hace cuanto q no actualizaba u.u Besos**_

– _**LOYDA ASTRID: Con este capi corto te dejaré peor xD Estas igual que Yaten, no sabiendo quién es Mina lol, pero ya verás. La historia llega a dos capitulos mas, y el final, será… xDD no pienso decirte! Ya te dije bastante el otro día! Cuida tu salud! Que te quiero mejor! ^^**_

– _**SAILOR O: Creo que podría aplicar tecnicas de Mina xD. No sé qué tendrán las historias, pero me alegra saber que te gustan ^^ y que sigues por estos lados. Ojalá q asi como se me volvió la inspiración, regrese la tuya. Nos vemos! ^^**_

– _**GINSEI: Actualiza!!! xDD ok, aparte de esa =P Mina es un misterio por ahora xD aunq sigo creyendo que es bastante evidente. Yaten se parece a ammm, cual de todos? Afrodita tenía tanto amantes xDDD Besos =)**_

_._

_._

_**Gracias por las lecturas. ^^**_

_** Espero sus comentarios =D!  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


	4. Inundaste mi alma de un deseo

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**Las alusiones a la mitología griega pertenecen a…bueno, los griegos, y a cada ser humano de este planeta que se haya encantado con sus historias de magia, batallas y amores apasionados.**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

** .**

**Inundaste mi alma de un deseo, de un anhelo.**

**.**

**.**

_Las estrellas en torno a la luna bella_

_Nuevamente ocultan su faz brillante_

_Como cuando tú reluces plena sobre la tierra oscura._

ღ

Lo sintió desde que puso sus pies en el templo. Sonrió complacida, al fin teniéndolo donde supo que inevitablemente llegaría.

Cada golpe de sus pasos acercándose, le indicó la intensidad de su determinación. Él no la dejaría huir una vez más, ya era hora de mostrarle lo que realmente hacía en ese lugar. Antes que él llegara a su lado, se volteó enfrentándolo risueña, encantada de su visita.

"Justo a tiempo." – Le dijo.

"¿A tiempo de qué?" – Inquirió despreocupado.

"¿Sabes en donde estás, Yaten?" – Le desvió.

"En el templo de Afrodita." – Respondió altanero, sabiéndose al tanto de la situación.

"Y debes rendirle culto." – Sentenció, avanzando hacia él, quedando a escasa distancia de su cuerpo. – "¿Sabrás cómo complacer a la diosa?"

Supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, y entendió a la perfección lo que pasaría.

Siempre a su alrededor circundaron relatos sobre las irreales ceremonias divinas, sobre la especial forma de honrar a cada una de sus deidades. Hubo tanta especulación silenciosa sobre ella, alimentando las fantasías de los hombres, haciéndolos desear estar ahí, y caer rendidos, postrados a los pies de Afrodita. Y en ese instante, él lo estaba.

Mina se movió sin prisa, dirigiéndose a un costado del templo. Él simplemente la observó, curioso de sus acciones, atento de cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Ella tomó una antorcha, encendiéndola en la pira que ardía en la fuente de piedra. Devolvió sus pasos, avanzando por la orilla del templo. Yaten se dio cuenta de las antorchas apagadas que descansaron en las columnas, cubriéndose de fuego a medida que Mina compartió el fuego de sus manos con ellas. Pudo parecer que lo ignoraba, pero él supo que ella estaba totalmente pendiente de su espera.

Pero no hubo prisa por su momento, seguro de tenerla. Relajó la ansiedad y quiso indagar en los rumores jugosos que escuchó durante toda su vida.

"Esos rituales entre las sacerdotisas, ¿son reales?" – Preguntó curioso.

Las mujeres griegas solían rendir culto a Hera, esperando por la protección y bienaventuranza de sus hogares, pero también se supo que hubo mujeres que adoraron a la diosa del amor, de la sensualidad. Aunque muchas de esas reuniones dieron origen al mito del vicio femenino, de las relaciones íntimas entre ellas, entregadas a su deidad, así como de ellas.

"Aquí no hay otra mujer." – Respondió riendo. – "Supongo que me es imposible hacer ciertas cosas sola."

"¿Qué quieres de mi, Mina?" – Quiso saber. Tornándose repentinamente serio.

"¿Qué es lo que tu quieres de mi?"

Continuó con su labor, encendiendo antorchas, pero no todas, pretendiendo iluminar suavemente el lugar, dejar que el templo se cubriera de un ambiente tenue, adormecedor, pero aún así, que el fuego permaneciera. Prendió la última antorcha, llevando la que portaba justo a los pies de la estatua, parándola sobre el orificio que esperó ahí. Entonces sus ojos se devolvieron al hombre magnífico que la esperaba.

A pasos felinos y deliberadamente lentos, se devolvió a su lado, aun sin tocarlo, no iniciando su contacto. Simplemente lo observó, indagando en sus ojos de hierba frondosa, en un hipnótico escrutinio de sus ansias. Supo cuanto clamó su mirada por observarla aun mas cerca, pero a la vez notaba esa confusión que él no admitiría. Necesitó la certeza de cuanto de Yaten estaba dispuesto ante ella, ante ambos.

"Estas en un lugar sagrado y aún así no te sientes reducido por el poder de la divinidad." – Conjeturó.

"Según sé, Afrodita no es alguien a quien temer, sino con quien deslumbrarse." – Defendió, volviendo sus ánimos relajados, pero no queriendo ceder en el debate con ella.

"Si los dioses te concedieran un solo deseo, ¿qué pedirías?" – Preguntó de la nada, pero él supo que esa pregunta iba más allá, y le respondería exactamente lo que adivinó que ella querría oír.

Sonrió maliciosamente, codiciosamente, ya no aguantando más los centímetros sobrantes, pero manteniendo la tensión de incitarse y no tocarse. Su cuerpo estuvo adjunto al de la rubia, pero no la atrapó en sus brazos. Acercó su rostro lo suficiente para sentir sus alientos mezclándose, tentándola.

"Mi deseo, eres tú." – Expuso con claridad. – "Te deseo a ti, Mina."

_Si ella escapa, regresará rápidamente_

_Si rechaza tus regalos, te dará otros_

_Si no te ama velozmente, va a amarte_

Cada palabra que lo escuchó pronunciar selló su destino. Ya no habría vuelta atrás para él. En cuanto a sí misma, solo se limitó a tomar lo que se le ofrecía voluntariamente. Lo que codició y finalmente obtuvo.

Sus manos se movieron con suavidad, indicándole su proceder. Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de sus ojos, codiciando su mirada, atrapándola solo para ella. Lo mejor, fue que supo que Yaten le entregaría su mirada, y cada resquicio de él que desease.

Él cerró sus ojos, no aguantando las ondas potentes que removieron sus cimientos. Era inconcebible que apenas tocando sus ojos causara esa reacción, pero todo en ese tiempo fue increíble, y asumió que ese momento sería el más divino en su existencia mortal.

Sintió su dibujo en el rostro, las líneas de figuras inexistentes trazándose sobre su quijada, su nariz, su boca. El aliento endulzado adormeció sus músculos, sabiéndola cada vez más cerca, ansiando que finalizara ese instante en un beso.

Y lo hizo. O casi.

Aun sin lograr abrir sus ojos, percibió la suavidad apenas sobre sus labios, pero habiéndola probado antes, reconoció la boca de Mina junto a la suya. No hizo algo por llegar a más, solo disfrutando de cada una de sus incitaciones, de sus roces deliberados, y aun así tan profundos. Ella delineó su sonrisa, dibujando con su lengua el contorno, reclamando con sus dientes el territorio que quiso para sí. Pero no se detuvo, avanzando con una lentitud tortuosa por su rostro, concentrándose en la curva de su cuello, riendo satisfecha al sentir en sus papilas la presión de su ritmo acelerándose. Sus manos actuaron, deshaciendo las ataduras simples del _himatión_ que cubría su torso, abandonándolo en el suelo para ocuparse de su piel descubierta.

Acariciar su pecho firme, su abdomen duro, no fue suficiente, necesitando quitar el resto de tela en su camino. Tomó decidida el cordón en su cintura tirando de él hasta que se soltó y cayó junto al _quitón_, dejándolo al fin sin alguna cosa que molestase. Mina lo había visto así anteriormente, mientras lo observó oculta entre las rocas, disfrutando del festín de su cuerpo ardiente, desnudo ante la luz del sol. Pero tenerlo con ella elevó la lujuria que la invadió en cada una de sus tardes de espía. Ahí estaba él, irresistible, esperando a ser probado, y al fin apresó su boca en la del platinado, no dejando lugar vacío, luchando por abarcarlo todo. Para su deleite, él ayudó, comenzando una lucha de dominación, de desesperación por devorarse el uno al otro.

_Yo veo aparecer al hombre_

_Más poderoso, más bello, deseo…_

_De pronto…_

Yaten la apegó a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirla tan cerca como fuese posible, ahogándose entre besos las exhalaciones pesadas de ambos. La ambrosia que bebió de su boca fue su droga, queriendo probar cada sabor de su cuerpo divino. Arrastró sus manos por las piernas suaves de Mina, cubriendo con su tacto la mayor superficie hasta llegar a sus muslos, cargándola contra él, avanzando torpemente hasta el altar cercano. La apresó contra la orilla, soltándola para ocupar sus manos en su profunda exploración, por debajo de la túnica de la rubia. Supo de la sensibilidad de su piel, de cuanto la removieron sus caricias, llegando al centro de su locura, arrebatándole cada onza de control que encontró en ella. Sus dedos se movieron gráciles, ondulando en su interior, presionándola, excitándola. Yaten sonrió, victorioso de lo que produjo, nunca descuidando la intimidad de sus caricias mientras abandonó su boca hinchada, observando las mejillas sonrosadas de Mina, decidiendo comer de su garganta, de su pulso irregular. La vio entregada a lo que él le hacía, siendo nuevamente la joven frágil que conoció al principio, la que temía ante sus reacciones violentas. Fue disímil saber que hace momentos era la mujer decidida, la que tomó la iniciativa y lo incitó. Pero esas múltiples capas en ella, lejos de turbarlo, lo excitaron más, convirtiéndola a sus ojos en una fantasía interminable.

Pero hubo tapujos impidiendo su deleite total, y en ese momento se desesperó por quitarlos. Ella no usaba la tela como una túnica corriente, de hecho, apenas y la tenía sujeta, facilitándole el trabajo. Se alejó ligeramente, notando la brisa fría pasar en medio de sus cuerpos ardiendo. Tiró de la unión de la tela, rasgándola hasta que tocó solo sus pies, enloquecido por su piel de porcelana, completa, en cada rincón de ella. Pero no en la pulcritud que esperaba, más bien fue la frescura que quiso, observando las gotas resbalando por su escote, y la prefirió mil veces en ese estado deseoso.

Mina lo atrajo de vuelta, sin querer tardar más en miradas, envolvió una de sus piernas en él, sintiendo qué tanto ambos se deseaban, cuan ansioso estuvo por hacerla suya.

En el momento que sus cuerpos desnudos se apegaron, el descontrol estalló, Yaten no pudo mantener sus manos quietas, desordenando su cabello dorado, quitándole los broches que lo adornaron, queriéndola tan pura como fuese posible. Vagó por sus piernas, subiendo hasta su vientre, rozándolo hasta sentir las risas de su voz melódica, mezcladas a sus gemidos suaves, haciéndolos aun mas sonoros cuando alcanzó sus pechos, disfrutando de su forma, queriendo conocerlos con cada sentido. Arrastró sus besos, bajando hasta saborear la redondez de cada uno, bebiendo muerto de sed.

Mina envolvió entre sus dedos las hebras plata, presionando su cabeza hacia ella, adorando cada caricia que su lengua trazó sobre sus pechos colmados. Manteniéndolo ahí, seguro, bajó por su columna, sintiéndolo también entregado en el encanto, percibiendo sus temblores a medida que descendió, jugando con sus músculos tensos, relajándolo en masajes que más que alivio, fueron un suplicio. Los roces cadenciosos arremolinaron en su cabeza, nublando su percepción lógico, incluso haciéndola más subjetiva de lo que estuvo desde que ancló en la isla.

Tomó el control total, sabiendo que siempre lo tuvo más que Yaten. Giró, presionándolo esta vez a él contra el borde del altar. Ronroneó contra su cuello, lamiendo su piel salada de agua marina, amando sus quejidos de satisfacción ante sus jugueteos, presionando en intervalos suaves, luego prácticamente mordiéndolo. Yaten se limitó a dejarse hacer, y asegurarse de sentirla, manteniendo sus manos en las caderas de la rubia, adjuntándola a su piel, acariciándose sus cuerpos en donde codiciaron unirse. El roce constante se aglomeró en el vientre de Mina, perdiendo la concentración de las atenciones hacia el platinado. Ella prefirió siempre los detalles y la sutileza del camino, pero sentía que no aguantaría mucho más.

Se reclinó hacia él, Yaten se sentó en el borde, avanzando con sus brazos hacia atrás cuando ella lo empujó con sus manos, obligándolo a recostarse en el mármol frío, contrastando en extremo con su temperatura corporal. La observó prácticamente con el tiempo detenido, moviéndose a una velocidad irrealmente lenta, reptando sobre su cuerpo, incendiando con sus pechos en sus piernas. Pero no llegó hasta él, en vez de ello, se montó con agilidad sobre su abdomen, dejando vagar sus manos ascendentes, circundantes, aliñando el deseo, poniendo su poder en hacerlo sentir como ninguna mortal logró alguna vez.

Cuando las manos delicadas al fin trazaron ruta, Yaten exclamó, enviando todo su aire fuera de sus pulmones. Los dedos finos rozaron insinuantes los vellos al sur de su ombligo, abajo, más abajo. Entonces se tensó, solo para relajarse enseguida, abandonándose a la exquisitez de ella acariciándolo, rodeando toda su extensión, endureciéndola aun más con sus roces, manipulando magistralmente. Ella fue un regalo, ciertamente, uno que ansió, uno que esperaba impaciente por marcar como suyo, solo que no pudo calcular algún movimiento, no cuando todo se concentraba en el movimiento constante de las manos de Mina alrededor de su erección, ávida, persistente. Su sensibilidad allí estaba en lo máximo para ese momento, buscó entre sus resquicios de conciencia, alcanzándola para que supiera lo que quiso en ese momento.

Porque hubo solo una meta en el presente de Yaten, y la quiso ya. Lo que viniese, luego podrían pactarlo.

Acudiendo a su súplica, Mina clavó su mirada en él, permitiéndose la conexión espiritual que traspasó la pulsión en sus cuerpos. La mirada que compartieron implicó más de lo que ella alguna vez se permitió y supo que era única en la vida de ese hombre hermoso. Le sintió guiarla, posándola sobre él, urgiéndola. La suavidad de su desliz la estremeció, notando lo mismo en él. Cada milímetro que Yaten avanzó, fue un respiro y a la vez sentir que se ahogaba. Pero era un suplicio que gustoso atravesaría, una y otra vez. Cuando estuvo totalmente hundido en ella, abrió los ojos, viéndola arrebolada, cubierta su piel del rocío que desprendió por el calor de su contacto. Tan concentrada en sentirlo, tan perfecta. La simple imagen lo enloqueció, dudando de cuanto podría controlar su ida, pensando en prolongar la experiencia, en permitir que la magia del olimpo descendiera sobre ellos y permaneciese.

Por inercia, su cuerpo ordenó el primer vaivén, meciéndola sobre sí mismo cual recién nacida. La corriente se expandió por su cuerpo, admitiendo el acople, compenetrando sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos perfectos para el otro.

Los movimientos entraron en sincronía con los detalles, con los progresivos espasmos en su interior, con la respiración errática de ambos, con los murmullos incomprensibles. Yaten se deleitó en su entrega, sabiéndose presa de ella, totalmente dispuesto a ofrecerse por entero a su goce, demostrándole que cada parte de si mismo. Empeñó su ritmo, aumentándolo, embelezado con la imagen divina de Mina sobre él. Pero ella no acompañó su apuro. Descendió, hasta apegarse a su pecho, amoldando su cabeza sobre los hombros de Yaten.

"No te apresures, amor. Este es nuestro momento." – Susurró, arrastrando las palabras, siguiéndolas con besos por su cuello, notando cuanto amó él que lo hiciese.

Yaten relajó sus embistes, vagando con sus manos por la espalda de Mina, dibujando sus contornos, queriendo mantenerla en el roce de sus pieles sudorosas, pero aun teniendo la suficiente conciencia de la paz en su alma, de la magnitud de lo que hacían en el templo. Ella imitó con su boca lo que él curtía con sus manos, ambos percibiéndose en cada sentido, no bastando con la fricción mientras se unían interminablemente.

Entendió el sistema, acelerando para luego volver a lo calmo, y de nuevo, torturando su control, pero regalándole la experiencia sublime. La urgencia volvió cuando Mina se removió inquieta, demandando su boca, estrujando sus labios en besos impacientes, en exigencias de su lengua juguetona en su interior. Reanudó el apuro, empapándolo del ritmo imperativo. Las caricias que él derramó por la espalda de la rubia se convirtieron en una aprensión, abrazándola contra él, pegándola tanto como pudo mientras sentía las palpitaciones de su unión aumentar, las suyas, las de ella. Ya se acercaba, y esta vez sin retrocesos.

_Untabas con delicioso perfume_

_La cabeza de preciosos cabellos,_

_Y reclinada en un lecho mullido_

_Calmabas tu deseo._

Alrededor de su cintura los brazos del platinado se ciñeron con tanta fuerza como ella se aferró a sus hombros, no pudiendo abandonar sus besos exquisitos, pero debiendo interrumpirlos cuando ya no pudo respirar, atormentando en su interior cada sensación compartida, en una perfecta amalgama. Ya no sabiendo quién era el que controlaba los movimientos, llegó, deliciosamente probando la culminación, concibiendo las reacciones de su cuerpo, adentrándolas a su alma. Y él le acompañó, sabiendo de su liberación, escuchándolo llamarla apenas entendible, cobijándolo entre sus piernas mientras él volvió a su relajación.

No hubo palabras mutuas de cariño, o de compartir lo que sintieron. Yaten salió de ella, aún sin moverse de su posición, Mina lo besó con calma, con dedicación, dejando su boca, besando su mentón, su mandíbula firma, todo el camino de su cuello hasta finalizar en su hombro, luego reposando sobre él, queriendo mantenerse en el calor de su cuerpo masculino.

Inspiró el aire hacia sus pulmones, aun no recuperándose del todo. Fue maravilloso, y podía aun sentir los estragos de placer en su cuerpo. Ella era magnífica, y si era sincero, no podría cansarse de tenerla así. En su vida de buscar aventuras propias, esta era sin duda la mejor.

Cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma dulce que desprendía, probando el sabor a miel de su cuello. Entonces elevó su rostro, permitiendo a la inmensidad del templo tener la primera vista de su propia celebración, de su ritual propio. Abrió los ojos, fijándolos en las altas columnas pulcras, pero la vio. Al entrar al templo, la penumbra no le dejó apreciar cada detalle con cuidado, además de estar demasiado preocupado de atrapar a Mina, pero en ese momento se encontró desde un ángulo distinto, y las antorchas encendidas iluminaron de mejor forma la alta estatua sobre ellos, mientras yacían en el altar a sus pies. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión, porque entonces vio sin problemas el rostro hermoso de la diosa, el rostro exactamente igual al de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, con la que acababa de hacer el amor.

_Entre todas las doncellas, la suerte te brindó la más linda._

_No puedes hallar otra más bella ni dulce_

_Por la que exhalabas tantos suspiros_

_Hoy viene a tus brazos_

_Si entiendes tu fortuna, no envidies a los dioses._

-

-

-

* * *

_._

_Los poemas, pertenecen a Safo. 3_

**ღ **

_**Oh!! Día especial, momento especial.**_

_**Me costó escribir esto, aunque a mis musas parece gustarles xD**_

_**Considerando el cumpleaños del Kou mas exquisito (a mis ojos) había que darle su regalo merecido. Después de todo, es él mi masoquista preferencia, en cada parte de su retorcida personalidad (L) Le amo! Jajajajja**_

_**Además de estar con cariño dedicado a Ginsei! Por su cumpleaños tb, por sus historias, por sus conversaciones y por lo divertida que es la vida cuando te encuentras con alguien de quien admiras su escritura y está también esa parte en que se pueden conversar de cosas tan diversas, desde lugares tan distintos. ¡Felicidades! ^^**_

_**Y se viene el último capitulo de esta historia ^^**_

_._

_**REVIEWS**_

– _SAILOR O: Supongo que la mitología te gusta tanto en parte porque tienes algo de ahí, lo digo por tu nombre ^^. Ya está! Gracias por el comentario =)_

– _LOYDA ASTRID: Quiero clases de las técnicas de Mina xD Ya sospechabas, como siempre xD Gracias por la ayuda del otro día con esto ^^_

– _GINSEI: Si!! Anquises, solo que de esto no saldrá otro Eneas, porque Eneas hay uno solo xD. Ya ves, será un capitulo y termina. Ahi tienes la mejor parte!! Espero te haya gustado ^^_

– _SOL KAORY: Ok, luego cai en cuenta que fue a propósito lo que la escritura distinta, aunq mas bien era algo distinto en mi cabeza q se reflejó xD Y leer eso de los proyectos, me gustó xD Sabes? Aprecio tanto que me digas que disfrutas leyendo u.u_

– _LERINNE: son todas unas pervertidas xD esperando la mejor parte jajajja, ok, lo confieso, también yo esperaba esto u.u Adoro a los griegos. AH y es corto porque no hay mucho mas de qué escribirle, siempre lo pensé asi de breve ^^ Creo que me vuelvo loca de tener muchos fics largos al mismo tiempo. Nos vemos =)_

– _PATTY RAMIREZ DE CHIBA: Se te cortó el review xD en fin. Mina es un misterio que él no develaría ni en mil años, pero al menos si una parte. Y si! Mina lo lleva donde quiere xD. Gracias por pasar! ^^_

– _KAGOME HB: Creo que el lugar de reposo no lo usaron mucho para reposar xD Pero al menos ahora se entiende, creo, un poco mejor lo que Mina dice, o porqué lo dice. Aunque tal vez las enredé mas u.u, Ya nos vemos ^^_

– _ANGELA: Oh si! Mina si que sabe lo que quiere de Yaten, aunque, quien no xD Al menos esta vez no se arrancó misteriosamente. Gracias =)_

– _LESVAL: ^^ No, antes no han estado juntos, ella lo sabe todo, ya sabes, es ella jajajaja. Aunque creo que a Yaten casi le dio un ataque al ver con quien se habia acostado xD. Pobre. Gracias por tus ánimos! ^^_

_._

_._

_**Gracias a quienes hayan pasado por estos laditos ^^**_

_**Espero sus comentarios **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! **_**ღ **


	5. De aquí a la eternidad…

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos =)**

**Las alusiones a la mitología griega pertenecen a…bueno, los griegos, y a cada ser humano de este planeta que se haya encantado con sus historias de magia, batallas y amores apasionados.**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**.**

** .**

**De aquí a la eternidad…**

**.**

**.**

_Más blanca que la leche_

_Más blanda que el agua_

_Con más melodía que una lira_

_De una figura más elegante que una yegua_

_Con más gracia que una rosa_

_Más suave que una túnica fina_

_Más noble que el oro._

ღ

Se mantuvo quieto, asimilando su descubrimiento, queriendo controlar el flujo de reacciones que venían a su mente, y no lograban traspasarse a su actuar. Estuvo ciertamente sorprendido, pero saber que ella era una diosa, que estuvo con ella, que reclamó su cuerpo para sí mismo, lo inundó. No hubo otra cosa que la satisfacción al entender porqué ella fue tan maravillosa, porque era la mas grande amante que podría haber yacido entre sus brazos alguna vez.

También le molestó saber que ella nunca le confió la verdad, que jugó a ser una simple sacerdotisa del templo mientras lo sedujo. Ese era el actuar que acostumbró, y lo supo, pero no le hacía mas fácil aceptar que fue burlado por el capricho de una deidad.

La movió ligeramente, devolviendo sus ojos a ella, pero no pareció querer hacer algún movimiento, demasiado cómoda en el descanso de sus cuerpos desnudos tocándose. Pero la obligó a mirarlo, sosteniendo firmemente su rostro.

"Me mentiste." – Pronunció serio. Pero ella no dio señal de disculparse, no dijo algo en absoluto. – "Eres la diosa." – Afirmó.

Mina se levantó, divertida de su rostro ceñudo, lo miró unos instantes, notando la evolución de su expresión, denotando sus emociones fluir. Se puso de pie, paseándose solo decorada por sus cabellos sueltos en su cuerpo esbelto, moviéndose al compás de sus pasos ligeros. Apagó cada una de las antorchas ardiendo, tornando el templo a la penumbra. Luego volvió a su lado, tomando del suelo la tela, envolviéndola alrededor suyo.

"Hay secretos que es mejor no develar. Además, nunca te han interesado los dioses, ¿Cuál es la diferencia si te decía o no?" – Indicó despreocupada.

"No juegues conmigo." – Le advirtió.

"Tú quisiste jugar, Yaten." – Respondió, aun relajada ante el enojo del platinado.

Y ciertamente lo quiso, pero nunca supo las reales condiciones en las que se involucró con ella. Solo pudiendo sucumbir ante sus cabellos dorados al viento, sus pies ligeros rociados por la espuma del mar. Y sus ojos, cristalinos, de cielo, evocándole un paraíso que jamás imaginó. Pero saber de su mentira cambió todo, porque simplemente no pudo soportar su sonrisa traviesa, sabiéndolo turbado porque ella era una divinidad.

Mina observó, complacida, viendo al fin la debilidad de Yaten, porque tocó su orgullo y su eterna careta de integridad. Ella lo conoció, y lo quiso desde que observó como el niño rebelde se convirtió en ese hombre temerario. Lo quiso para ella, y ahora lo tenía. Había cumplido su deseo. Así como el deseo de Yaten.

"Tú querías tenerme, y me tuviste. He disfrutado inmensamente de nuestro secreto." – Explicó, desenvuelta en sus movimientos.

"¿Qué significa eso?" – Quiso Yaten saber.

Caminó hasta él, tocando su torso desnudo, firme, clavándose en su mirada, acercó su rostro, rozando sus labios.

"Eres maravilloso…ojalá todos los mortales fuesen como tu, Yaten." – Le halagó, siendo sincera en sus palabras. Lo quiso tan intensamente, lo sintió tan potente apegado a ella, que prefirió olvidar quién era y las separaciones que hubo entre ellos, mas allá de la altura entre la tierra plana donde habitó Yaten, y ella en lo empinado del Olimpo.

Su voz melodiosa lo tranquilizó, volviendo a disfrutar de su cercanía, la tomó entre sus brazos, porque supo, tanto por sus actos como sus palabras, que ella estuvo encantada de tenerlo así, pero pensó nuevamente en lo que dijo y la miró fijamente, comprendiendo que ella se despedía.

La tomó con fuerza por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo y escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

"¡No te irás nuevamente! ¡Podrás ser una diosa, pero no tienes derecho a jugar así conmigo y luego irte! ¡No soy un animal que puedas sacrificar a tu antojo!" – Reclamó intensamente.

"No me iré, Yaten." – Respondió sosegada.

Él suavizó su agarre, permitiéndole moverse cerca, Mina simplemente calmó su enojo con caricias, hechizando sus sentidos, movió sus labios sobre él, atrapándolo, besándolo en una danza que sus lenguas ejecutaron con calma. Sucumbió, y sintió el canto a lo lejos, sus labios de a poco perdieron la sensación de los de Mina besándolo, anestesiándose completamente. Abrió los ojos observándola hermosa, pero la pesadez de sus pestañas lo obligó a cerrarlos, llevándose esa imagen perfecta. Cayó en el sueño incluso cuando luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no perder la voluntad.

ღ

_Afrodita, para él eres más cruel_

_Porque Dórica se jacta a pesar de todo_

_Mientras dice que partió, ¡por segunda vez!_

_Tras un amor ansiado_

ღ

La luz del sol intenso penetró en su piel descubierta. De a poco recuperó la conciencia, cuando alguien remeció su cuerpo, llamándolo. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, enfocando dificultoso el horizonte. Allí estaba su navío gastado, todas sus cosas desparramadas en un camino irregular hasta donde él estaba. Volvió su mirada a la persona que lo despertó, aun cuando lo alertó una voz gruesa, él buscó a la rubia. Pero no fue quien estuvo ahí.

"¿Seiya?" – Reconoció, entendiendo en ese momento lo que ocurría.

"¡Te hemos buscado durante dos semanas! ¡Nuestra madre está muriendo de preocupación!" – Informó alertado, pero notoriamente feliz de tener de regreso a su hermano. Fue todo lo que dijo, porque notó que el platinado no parecía igual de emocionado con el reencuentro.

Yaten no contestó, porque supo horrorizado que volvía a su vida normal. Estaba en su costa, no en la isla, estaba con su hermano, no con Mina…

Le decían que estuvo dos semanas fuera, él contó más del doble permaneciendo en la playa dorada. Nada tuvo sentido de pronto en su cabeza, y no pudo pensar claramente cuando fue arrastrado de vuelta al hogar de su familia, llenándose a preguntas que no pudo contestar, que no quiso responder.

ღ

_Como el hermoso sólo lo es mientras se lo mira,_

_Lo bueno será hoy y lo será mañana._

ღ

Ya por la noche al fin fue posible alejarse del tumulto, caminó por la orilla de la costa vieja tantas veces visitada por él, tan gastada por los pasos de cada persona que pisó ese lugar. Se sentó en la arena mientras observaba la noche despejada, pudiendo contemplar las estrellas en toda su extensión sobre su tierra. Unió los puntos brillantes, jugando a armar figuras, imaginando el rostro pálido y resplandeciente de la mujer que lo perdió.

Vio el agua perderse en la noche, hacia el camino a ningún lado. Pero supo que más allá de su vista estaba esa isla. Mina no mintió, ella no se fue…lo sacó a él de su lado. ¿Cómo podría explicar lo ocurrido? No diría que una diosa lo engatusó y lo envió de vuelta, no podía contar que tuvo a una divinidad. Ella lo dijo, era su secreto. Pero la odió por usarlo, y luego abandonarlo de nuevo en su corriente vida, porque sabía que ella lo quiso mantener, porque la escuchó diciendo que era el mortal que prefirió. Y su deseo por ella no aplacaba, por más que quería pensar en otra cosa. Quiso que ella hiciera también caso a su preferencia, por una vez, dejara de lado el hecho de ser una diosa, así como él estuvo totalmente dispuesto a abandonar lo que había en su vida cotidiana, aburrida, insuficiente.

Entendió una cosa, ella cumplió con su deseo, la tuvo, pero solo una vez. Y quería más…

Supo que tarde o temprano se embarcaría de nuevo, porque el capricho de poseerla todo el tiempo no se iría. Supo que no podría contra eso y navegaría hasta encontrar la isla y su dueña. El aire impulsó su determinación, revolviendo sus cabellos plata en la brisa nocturna. Sopló acompasado, ronroneando cerca, murmurando en sus oídos…

"Yaten…" – Percibió. Su nombre, seguido por la melodía que tantas veces lo encantó, llevándolo hasta ella. Se puso de pie enseguida, en busca del sonido. Miró hacia todas direcciones, distinguiendo el viento encaminarse hacia el mar calmado. Él corrió, llegando hasta el agua, chapoteando gotas sobre su piel y su ropa, aun manteniéndose vestido con lo que llegó desde la isla. Avanzó dentro, sumergiéndose hasta las rodillas, mientras la canción de su escurridiza divinidad se perdió hacia la profundidad del océano.

"¡Mina!" – Gritó, enviando el eco de su voz con la marea, dándole como aviso que tras ese llamado, lo siguiente que iría, sería él.

ღ

_Mi vida, ¿me prometes que este amor_

_será feliz e interminable para nosotros?_

_¡Dioses, que no prometa con ligereza!_

_¡Que lo que diga sea serio y de corazón!_

_Para que dure el lazo infinito de nuestro_

_amor sagrado, mientras dure nuestra vida._

ღ

– _Fin – _

ღ

-

-

-

* * *

_Los poemas, pertenecen a Safo y a Catulo._ღ

_._

_._

_**Antes de los reviews y esas cosas, quería agradecer a todos quienes me dejaron mensajes por todos lados y se preocuparon por mi después del terremoto. ¡Estoy bien! Es decir, aparte de algunos problemitas de suministro, nada mas, hay ciudades que quedaron destruidas y agradezco que donde ando de vacaciones (y vive mi familia) solo fueron unas calles y tiendas las q se destruyeron, y mi depto en Santiago está vivo y mi universidad casi =S. Asi que solo me queda esperar q no sigan muchas réplicas (q me asustan aun u.u) y poder viajar. Ojalá y sus conocidos o familias que tengan en Chile estén bien =) ¡Gracias de nuevo!**_

_**Ahora, sobre la historia! Es gracioso casi pensar que cuando comenzó el terremoto, estaba escribiendo este capitulo xD Pero como se cortó la luz lo perdí, no sé xq no se recuperó ¬¬. Pero parece que mi cabeza necesitaba el remezón para terminarlo. Ustedes dirán "¿Eso es el final?" Sip, es que ya saben, los amantes de Afrodita nunca tuvieron un final feliz con ella…por otro lado, quien sabe, Yaten quería volver a buscarla =P**_

_._

_**REVIEWS**_

– _LOYDA ASTRID: Tus teorias bien encaminadas, aunque no tanto xD Te extraño! No sabes cómo me he acordado en estos días. Si ves esto en algún momento, sabrás que siempre andas presente =)_

– _ANGELA: La ventilación en todos lados murió xD Yo tb quisiera dominar a Yatencito así, ya terminó, pero es bueno saber que gustó. ^^_

– _LESVAL: Tanta cosa que dijiste y me mareas! Pero es lindo, porque ni yo se como quedó así, nada, ya sabes. Pero transmitir cosas es una gran recompensa. Gracias!! _

– _SOL KAORY: Eres tan rebuscada para dejar review xD te adoro por eso. Hay q explorar para poder avanzar, oh! Esta historia termina, y yo espero que haya cumplido tu alta exigencia. Besos!_

– _KAGOME HB: Playa!! Rico! Ejemm uhmm si, estaban ansiosos xD No tenían que arreglar mucho u.u Ya ves que bueno..diosa y mortal, complicado. Pero quien sabe… _

– _GINSEI: ^^ soy feliz! Xq en parte me esmeré que fuese así por ti, porque sé que te gustan =P y porque te hacías vieja jajaja. Naa. Pero si que me alegro de saber que hayas disfrutado de esto. Yo tb quiero leer mas de ti, actualiza!. ^^_

– _MYU CHAN: Oh! Eso de no perder la magia me encantó ^^ gracias, ahora espero que no se la lleve el final. =)_

– _MISS ODANGO: No preguntaré con qué dios quieres tu =P pero si que debe ser toda una experiencia. Ya ves que Mina lo sacó de ahí…pero quien sabe =O Besos! =)_

– _NEKOMATA MIZU: Cierto, mas vale tarde, además que siempre es bueno tener a alguien leyendo lo que tengo ^^ He aquí el final. Que con todo, espero que sea digno._

_Gracias a cada persona que pasó a leer esta historia y no sé quién es xD_

_Tb a las que pasaron alguna vez marcando sus huellas ^^_

_Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Sailor O, Sol Kaory, Ginsei, Xassie, Hazuki Ootory Kou D'flourite, Loyda Astrid, Lerinne, Kagome Hb, Angela, Lesval, Myu Chan, Miss Odango, Nekomata Mizu._

_._

_._

_**Gracias a quienes han leido esta historia loca, que hasta yo misma la perdí por mucho tiempo y aun así permanecieron.^^**_

_**Nos vemos en algunas de mis otras historias, o en las suyas =P**_

_**Espero sus comentarios =D!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
